reclaimingsancretorfandomcom-20200214-history
Closed for Business
Details: Questgiver: Trebin Morrow Location: Grim's Hollow Village Narrative: The charming hamlet of Grimm's Hollow is nestled in a well shaded and visually captivating inlet of Blackwood, north of Leyawiin, and just southeast of the Drunken Dragon Inn. Would be a fantastic place to rent a room and settle in for a few weeks while adventuring and pludering the area's many dense groves and deep caves. Unfortunately, there's only one place to rent a room in Grimm's Hollow, and it's closed. Detailed Walkthrough: Closed for Business can be initiated anytime after Reclaiming Sancre Tor has been loaded. Even before the RST main quest has begun. To initiate the quest, travel to the village of Grimm's Hollow and speak to Trebin Morrow, a local pub regular who loiters outside the Foxtail Tavern daily in hopes it might open. Trebin will explain that the pub's owner, the matronly yet brash Selvia, left Grimm's Hollow some time before and hadn't returned. It seems the last anyoe had heard, she was heading to Leyawiin for supplies and simply disappeared. Trebin can't tell you if she ever arrived there or not. As that's the only clue you have, you'll want to head to Leyawiin. Searching the ciy will bring you to the Five Claws Lodge, a good place to look for information and it's possible the pub owner might know Selvia or perhaps use the same supplier. Once inside, a quick scan around the room will reveal the missing Selvia, sitting at a table and taking her tea. It seems somewhere along the road, Selvia had some sort of accident that caused her to lose all recollection of who she is and where she came from. There's no convincing her to come with you, your only option is to go back to Grimm's Hollow and report your discovery to Trebin. The Imperial will offer you an easy solution, take three items that were important to Selvia back to Leyawiin and hope it jogs her memory. He helps with the first item of three, a bottle of the Foxtail's House Brew. Next he suggests collecting a metal Tankard from the Drunken Dragon Inn, where Selvia enjoyed spending her free time (tip: there is a single tankard on the second floor table that is player safe to grab freely). And finally a Bog Beacon from the surrounding area (tip: there is a cluster hidden in the grass just south of the village. Beacons are fairly common in this area, just poke around near trees and rock groupings). ClosedBrew.jpg|Foxtail's House Brew in Inventory ClosedTankard.jpg|Drunken Dragon Tankard ClosedBeacon.jpg|Wild Bog Beacon Selvia requires the items in a specific order to jog her memory, so don't dally around making three trips to see her, collect the beacon from nearby, the tankard at the Drunken Dragon, and then head back to the Five Claws Lodge in Leyawiin to show her what you've gathered. With each piece she'll remember more until she's back to her old self and ready to go home. There's no need to escort her or anything just head out. As a reward for helping her, Selvia leaves you with 500g from her purse and an invite to come to the Foxtail anytime you need a bed. She'll make good on that, charging only a mere 5g a night for the room and if you find yourself down on your luck with no coin, she'll rent the room to you anyway, on the house. Category:RST Sidequests